Beyond Loyalty
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After the Battle of Five armies, Thorin wakes up in a strange place filled with nothing but white light and a silver pathway leads him to his Nephews Fili & Kili in the same wonder that he was in. After the realization of their situation they meet their long lost family members and Thorin says something that he's been wanting to say for a while. A simple Durin Family Story R&R :)


Beyond Loyalty

When Thorin opened his eyes, everywhere he gazed everything was white and fair. He noticed that his armor was off of his body and that he was now in his normal clothes, but they had seemed lighter and cleaner like the rain had washed them while he slept. He got up and started to walk on a strange silver pathway that was paved before him.

"Where in Durin's name am I?" He asked aloud to himself, noticing that he was already far from the Battlefield where they were fighting the Orcs.

That's when he saw them and tears swelled up in his eyes, his nephews were standing in front of him looking at him in a confused gaze.

Fili spoke first, "Thorin! Where are we? I remember that you had fallen in battle and that Kili and I came to defend your body but then there was darkness…. And now we are here!"

Kili shifted his weight around, "Yeah and I don't feel any of my wounds on my body that I had sustained during the attack. Could this possibly mean that all three of us are…?"

"Dead" Thorin and Fili said simultaneously.

Thorin held his nephews close and the two young dwarves couldn't help but start to shed light tears, "You two have surpassed all my expectations that I had for our journey, I couldn't be a prouder Uncle."

The two young dwarves were surprised by their Uncle's kind words, of course in the past they had heard him talk kindly to them when they were young and innocent from all the terrors of Middle Earth, but to hear Thorin talk so gently caught them off guard.

"We couldn't stand to watch filthy Orcs desecrate your body like trash and useless material, so we defended you with our last breath… Did you at least get to talk to Bilbo before you died to make amends for all the harsh treatment that you gave him during our quest to the lonely mountain?" Kili asked Thorin with a quivering voice.

Thorin had the two look at him and smiled, "I talked to Bilbo on my death bed, he ran right up to my side and had boiling tears in his eyes. I thanked him for everything that he had done for us and that I respected him."

Fili and Kili sighed with a soft sense of relief, for they had wanted their Uncle to at least bond with Bilbo before they had parted with him.

That's when Thorin's eyes grew wide with wonder; Fili and Kili noticed this and looked forward to only soften their expressions. Their Grandfather and Great Grandfather were walking up to meet them.

"Boys, I would like you two to meet your Grandfather and Great Grandfather, Kings that ruled Under the Mountain." Thorin said to them in a hushed tone.

Fili and Kili were surprised about how much Alike the three of their family members looked. It was as if they were looking at a metamorphosis of the age of the King. Thorin showing them when they were young, his father when he is in his middle ages and their great grandfather when he has finally died an old man.

"We are proud of you three, heirs of Durin." Their Great Grandfather and Thorin's Grandfather told them.

Thorin smiled at him tenderly, Fili and Kili realized that this was the first time they had ever seen Thorin act like a young dwarf before.

Fili smiled, "We have so much left to learn from you two, Grandfather and Great Grandfather!"

Thorin looked now to Fili and Kili and he said to them, "You will learn much from them, but now I must tell you two something that I wanted to share for a long time."

That had gain the two dwarves attention as Thorin breathed in and started, "When your father died I became your surrogate father. I taught you how to fight, how to survive and how to scout. You're the sons that I never had. Your loyalty has brought you to your graves alongside me and that makes me grieve, but you acted on something Beyond Loyalty. Love."

He brought them both close to himself so he could kiss their foreheads, a great sign of care and love among the dwarves and their family members. Fili and Kili didn't know what else to say, but they smiled at their Uncle with adoration and love. Together they walked toward their family members with pride, for they were a royal family united at last.


End file.
